


The Sound of Music

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, No music was harmed in the making of this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: McCree convinces Hanzo to try somethingelsetonight.Something that makes Hanzo instinctively cover his groin with his hands. Still, he cannot help but find the thought of it--and McCree's unconcealed excitement--intriguing enough to agree.Still, he wished there was a better name for it. "Sounding" just didn't sound very appealing.





	The Sound of Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts).



> Thank you also to [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem) for betaing. 
> 
> Tonight we learned that not only do I love repeating words but "trembling" is apparently one of my favorites.

Hanzo shifted his hips restlessly, feeling the rope tug against his chest and sides. His nervous breaths expanded his chest until they were brought back in by the rope.

Grinning up at him, McCree ran a calloused hand up and down Hanzo's trembling thighs. "You okay, sweetness?"

He watched Hanzo's throat bob as he brought up the cloth bundle where Hanzo could see it. Hiding it from him now would only make him more nervous.

Hanzo's mouth worked and his hands clenched and unclenched anxiously over his thighs. "I'm..."

"Just say 'no' if you don't want to do this," he reminded Hanzo gently.

Putting him in a chest harness was a good call. It allowed Hanzo something to ground himself against (other than McCree of course) and the pull and slide of the ropes over his skin made the tension in his shoulders relax.

"I… I want to," Hanzo said, swallowing. His eyes were trained on the bundle of cloth next to McCree's knee as if it held all of the answers of the universe.

Smiling, McCree ran both hands up Hanzo's quivering muscles. "Easy," he murmured. "You're okay. I gotcha."

Hanzo still trembled, as if he didn't believe McCree, but he could see the way Hanzo's broad shoulders lowered slightly. His eyelids fluttered as he looked up at McCree. Leaning in he kissed Hanzo sweetly and felt him relax further. His hands came up to grip McCree's shoulders, not pulling or pushing, just hanging on.

"Easy," McCree murmured as he broke the kiss, running his hands all over Hanzo's bared skin, his fingers tracing over the ropes. "Easy, I gotcha."

Hanzo’s anxious tremors calmed somewhat, and when he opened his eyes they were trusting and just a touch hazy in the best kind of way. McCree smiled and cupped Hanzo's cheek, watching as his love butted his jaw into the gentle touch like a cat soliciting caresses.

"Yes," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against Hanzo's cheek. "Good boy, I gotcha."

Slowly he reached down, making sure to telegraph each motion, and watched Hanzo's face. A flicker of apprehension but nothing more. He shivered, but let his cheek rest in McCree's palm.

"Stop me if you're uncomfortable, okay?"

He waited out Hanzo's nervous shifting, more than used to the way he always hesitated before answering. As if Hanzo weren't worthy of choices. "Yessir," Hanzo said at last, his eyes heavy with that heady kind of submission that made McCree's pulse race.

Leaning in, McCree pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Do you want to watch?” 

Hanzo shuddered. “Not right now, sir.” 

“Thank you,” McCree said, running his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs, “for telling me what you want.” He pet Hanzo’s legs again and felt him relax just a little bit more. “I’m going to get the lube now, okay baby?” 

Hanzo’s throat clicked as swallowed wetly, his eyes still trained stubbornly in the vicinity of McCree’s forehead, steadfastly refusing to look down. “Yessir.” 

McCree eased Hanzo back, helped him stack pillows behind and at his sides to support him as he reclined. He moved the cloth packet where Hanzo could again see it though he kept the flaps closed so that his darling wouldn’t work himself up over it once more. 

“So beautiful,” McCree murmured as he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He saw the full-body shudder go through Hanzo’s body and smiled. “Lovely boy,” he said and watched Hanzo flush bright red. He took his hands away from Hanzo for a brief moment to open the lube and pour a generous amount into his hand. 

Hanzo made a hurt, choked sound when the cold lube touched his skin, and though he trembled and his muscles jumped, he didn’t buck away. 

“Good boy,” McCree soothed, and rewarded Hanzo by wrapping his hand around Hanzo’s half-hard cock and stroking it slowly. He watched Hanzo’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth drop open slightly in bliss. “You’re holding so still for me, lovely boy.” 

Outside of their bedroom, Hanzo would be indignant to be treated like a spooked animal, but like this he made low, pleased sounds in the back of his throat and submitted. McCree kept up his gentle petting and quiet reassurances as he stroked Hanzo to hardness, watching as his breathing picked up and the flush spread further down his throat and chest. 

Soon Hanzo was whining, his eyes wide and trained on McCree’s face. His hands scrambled along the covers as if unsure of what to grab, how to anchor himself as McCree continued to slowly stroke him from root to flushed tip. 

“Good boy,” McCree praised, and reached for the bag which had lay forgotten on the side. He flicked it open, revealing the sounds he had cleaned for their use. Hanzo’s eyes flicked down and he tensed, his cock twitching in McCree’s hand. “Are you ready, baby?” McCree asked, pulling his hand away from Hanzo’s cock. It bobbed, just shy of too heavy to support itself and began flopping back toward his lube-slick belly. 

Hanzo’s mouth worked as he tried to decide how to answer, his eyes trained on the graduated row of sounds. McCree was glad that he had the foresight to only bring along a few of his thinnest ones so that Hanzo wouldn’t panic. 

Hanzo’s eyes flicked back up to McCree and he licked his lips, swallowed. “Yessir,” he said, his voice wavering. 

McCree bit back another word of praise ( _ beautiful, gorgeous, good boy _ ), just in case Hanzo learned to associate going along with what McCree wanted (even against his own wishes) with such praise. “Give me your color, sweetness,” he said. 

“Green,” Hanzo said after a brief moment of hesitation. His eyes were on the sounds but he pulled them up to McCree’s. He licked his lips. “Green, sir.” 

“Thank you for giving me your color,” McCree replied sincerely, and leaned in to give Hanzo a gentle kiss. “Will you let me know if you have any issues, beautiful? 

Hanzo shivered. “Yessir.” 

“Will you let me know if you need to stop?” Hanzo’s eyes flicked down to the sounds. “Or if you need to slow down?” 

“Yessir.” 

He kissed Hanzo again. “Thank you for answering me,” he murmured against Hanzo’s lips. “Now relax, beautiful, and let me take care of you.” 

For a moment it looked like Hanzo would resist, his eyes fluttering between the sounds and McCree with trepidation, before he leaned back and relaxed into his throne of pillows and comforters. He almost looked like a king that way, his skin damp and shiny with sweat as he tipped his head back. For those that didn’t know him, it might look like he was looking down his nose at McCree, at the cowboy who thought himself good enough for a dragon like him. McCree knew better.

Hanzo’s legs fell open as McCree shuffled forward, pushing his thighs wider. To McCree, who knew what to look for, he knew that it was a sign of Hanzo’s trust and glorious submission. Hanzo’s mouth fell open when McCree took his cock back in hand. 

“Beautiful,” he said again, giving Hanzo another slow stroke just to watch the way his throat bobbed. 

Then he selected a sound and watched Hanzo swallow hard again. McCree made a show of selecting the smallest one there, setting Hanzo’s cock down against his belly so he could pour a stream of lube on the sound. 

When he looked up at Hanzo, he saw that the archer was digging his fingers into the diamonds of rope crossing his chest, looking almost bashful as he watched McCree with wide eyes. 

Correction-- watched the glitter of lube as it slid slowly down the sound in McCree’s hand. 

McCree grinned and picked up Hanzo’s cock. “Easy,” he murmured. He poured more lube on the tip of Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo made a low, almost hurt sound, probably from the cold lube dripping down his heated skin, and McCree glanced up at Hanzo. His face was flushed, his cock twitching in McCree’s loose grip. “Easy,” he repeated. “I gotcha.” 

Slowly he drew the sound over the tip of Hanzo’s cock, letting him feel the cool metal before gently rubbing at his hole. McCree split his gaze between Hanzo’s cock and his face, carefully gauging his reaction. Hanzo’s head had tipped back and had turned slightly as if he couldn’t bear to watch. His mouth dropped open as McCree tilted the sound and began to very slowly slide it in. 

Mouth dry, McCree watched the sound slowly sink down, gently working Hanzo’s cock and shifting the sound in and out. Hearing a choked noise, he looked up and found Hanzo’s mouth open, his eyes wide and hazy in the best kind of way. Hanzo’s eyes were trained on his cock in McCree’s hand, on the sound that slowly slid down, down. 

“Beautiful,” McCree murmured when the flared base of the sound touched the tip of Hanzo’s cock. “So beautiful.” 

“Jess,” Hanzo whispered brokenly. 

McCree let him have a moment to breathe, running his free hand soothingly over Hanzo’s thighs as they shook. He murmured quiet praises, watching as Hanzo’s muscles jumped beneath his hands. 

“Watch this,” McCree continued when Hanzo’s breathing slowed down. Reaching for the sound, McCree gently rocked it, holding Hanzo’s cock steady, and grinned at the pleading noise that Hanzo made. “Feels good, huh? Bet you thought I couldn’t get your prostate like this. It’s okay, I know how much you like me playing with it.” 

Hanzo trembled, his breathing labored. His chest was flushed and precome bubbled up around the sound-- or perhaps that was lube. Either way, slick ran down McCree’s knuckles as he slowly began stroking Hanzo’s cock, using his other hand to rock the sound with his motions. 

“Jess,” Hanzo whispered again. 

McCree looked up. “Something wrong, sweet?” 

Hanzo’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. “More,” he said. “Please.” 

“Good boy,” McCree said and watched Hanzo’s eyes flutter and the blush on his cheeks darken. “Thank you for asking me, gorgeous.”

Whimpering, Hanzo let his eyes drift shut as McCree continued to slowly stroke him from root to tip in a long slide, rocking the sound so that it nudged against his prostate. Hanzo’s eyes shot open and he made a low, desperate sound when McCree slid the sound out. 

“It’s okay, beautiful,” McCree murmured, gently setting the sound on a towel on the side. “I think you’re ready for the next size up.” Hanzo’s expression shifted between excited and terrified, and McCree gently set his leaking cock down against his shaking belly. “Tell me what you’re thinking, beautiful. Is there something wrong?” 

Hanzo bit his lip, and McCree waited patiently for him to decide to answer. “Next size?” he asked softly. 

Hanzo swallowed hard as McCree picked up the next sound. "Do you not want to, dearest? Tell me."

Hanzo's mouth worked. "I… yes," he said.

"'Yes' what, beautiful?"

"Yes, please, sir," Hanzo said, his eyes on the sound held delicately between McCree's fingers.

McCree smiled and leaned in for another soft kiss. Hanzo whimpered.

"Thank you for telling me, gorgeous," he murmured and dripped lube along the new sound. "Just relax, I got you.”

Perhaps McCree shouldn't take so much advantage of the way that Hanzo flushed, at the clear enjoyment he received at such gentle praise. But at the same time, he loved seeing Hanzo's eyes flutter for every kind word and pet name, enjoyed seeing the hazy look in his eyes from each compliment.

Hanzo was beautiful in his submission, McCree reflected as he lifted Hanzo's cock. Once upon a time he would have jumped and wiggled and twisted, but now, firmly in the habit of trusting McCree, there was only the involuntary twitch of muscles as they reacted to the cold lube.

Hanzo lay back in his throne of pillows and blankets, his hands balled into nervous fists, and watched as McCree lowered the second sound into his cock. He made a low, punched-out sound as McCree gently let it slide in, releasing the plug at the tip and letting gravity pull it down.

When the sound was all the way in, McCree smiled up at Hanzo. "You like that, gorgeous? Tell me what you're thinking, sweetness."

He watched Hanzo lick his lips and consider how to answer. His hands opened and closed nervously on the bedding around him. "It feels good," he managed to croak out.

"It feels good...?"

McCree grinned as Hanzo's eyes flicked up to look at him, begging. "It feels good,  _ sir _ ."

Sighing, McCree leaned back as he gently set Hanzo's hard cock, plugged with the sound, down against his belly. "Good boy," he murmured. "Give me a moment, gorgeous," McCree said, laughing when Hanzo protested.

But he still didn't move-- his hands didn't jump up to grab McCree's, nor did they go and stroke his own cock. He was such a good boy for McCree.

"I'll be right back," he assured Hanzo. "Greedy thing."

It wasn't like he was going far, either. With his left hand he opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a glove, which he briskly pulled on. The snap of it against his skin made Hanzo shiver, made the muscles low on his belly twitch.

McCree wiggled his fingers to get the glove to sit right around the awkward planes and joints of his metal hand before he picked up the bottle of lube. "You know what that sound is, huh?" He chuckled as Hanzo's legs fell open and his hands inched toward his thighs. "Nah, not today, sweetness. You don't gotta hold yourself open for me, just relax and let me take care of you."

Nervously Hanzo's hands fluttered and then rested among the coiled and twisted ropes of the harness on his chest, gripping it as if to anchor himself. Because he  _ did _ know what the glove meant,  _ did _ know what that particular look in McCree's eye foretold.

He watched, his cock oozing precum on the slick hair of his lower belly, as McCree lubed up his fingers and let them drop, sliding beneath his balls, along his perineum, to press against Hanzo's hole.

The first finger slid in without much resistance. McCree wondered if he should feel ashamed at how greedily he went for Hanzo's ass, how he lifted one of Hanzo's thighs up with his lube-slick hand just to watch his fingers slide home. In his defense it was quite a lovely image, and just as he had trained Hanzo to trust him in this way, Hanzo's pliancy had trained him.

Pavlovian reflex.

His mouth watered. Hanzo always made the best noises when he was eaten out, but tonight wasn't for that.

This was, after all, the exact reason that McCree was no longer allowed to prepare Hanzo. He took too long, forced too many screaming orgasms from Hanzo, stretched him until Hanzo was a panting, shaking mess on the sheets. No, in many ways McCree was  _ too _ attentive, and it broke Hanzo down in the best kind of way.

With a hard swallow, McCree let Hanzo's leg fall, gently thrusting the finger in Hanzo, working him up to two which he crooked into Hanzo's prostate.

Just as McCree had hoped, Hanzo  _ howled _ , bucking at the assault on his prostate from two different angles. His eyes were watery as he stared at McCree, as if unable to comprehend what was happening.

Chuckling, McCree used his other hand to gently scoop up Hanzo's cock, slowly stroking it. "There we go," he said as Hanzo howled again, his back arching beautifully as McCree's fingers nudged against his prostate from one angle, the sound from another.

"Jess!" Hanzo slurred.

"Just enjoy yourself," McCree urged, his eyes focused on Hanzo's cock and the way that lube and precome dribbled out from around the sound. "Don't hold back, babe."

Hanzo made a choked noise, his body arching and twisting as if unsure where to thrust-- into McCree's hands or down on his fingers. "Jess," he said. "Jess, Jess,  _ Jess _ ..."

McCree watched greedily as his breathing became deeper and more erratic. He licked his lips. "Come on, baby. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Don't hold back."

With another choked sound Hanzo dug his fingers into the rope harness on his chest and came hard. It bubbled out from around the sound, slicking the way for McCree's hand as he continued to stroke Hanzo through it until he was twisting and gasping with overstimulation, his lashes clumped with overwhelmed tears.

At this rate it would only take one or two strokes to get himself off, but that seemed like a lot of work. McCree let his head hang as he tried to get a hold of himself, his breathing almost as rough as Hanzo's.

He gulped and very slowly slid his fingers out of Hanzo's hole and peeled the glove off. Hanzo whimpered as McCree gently removed the sound and put it to the side to clean.

Really, he  _ should _ do it now, but he'd  _ rather _ be with Hanzo.

With a soft promise to be back soon, McCree went to get a washcloth and cleaned his lover of sweat, lube, and come. Hanzo was still trembling when McCree finished untying his harness and tugged him into a tight embrace.

"Jess?" Hanzo asked in a small voice as his breathing calmed.

McCree nudged the back of Hanzo's ear with his nose, tugging him closer. "Yeah?"

Hanzo gave a tired but pleased hum, sounding half-asleep. "We need to do that again."

Chuckling, McCree pressed a tender kiss behind Hanzo's ear and smiled at the pained, annoyed sound Hanzo made. It reminded him of a cat. "You liked?" he asked.

"Do not ask stupid questions," Hanzo replied without bite.

Humming, McCree kissed the back of Hanzo's neck and pulled him closer. Arousal had subsided to a warm burn, easily ignored in favor of the feeling of Hanzo in his arms. "Can't promise anything," he teased.

Hanzo grunted. "Sleep."

"Yes, babe."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Things I learned about sounding while writing this:**  
>  -When lubing up your sounds, do not use your usual bottle. Instead use the individual packets of lube to keep from infection.  
> -The best kinds of sounds to use are surgical steel and one of the best ways to clean and prepare it is to boil it before you use it. Let it dry for a moment before testing the temperature to make sure it doesn't burn on the way down.  
> -As with everything, work yourself up to using larger sizes. If there is any kind of blockages or difficulty getting it in, slow down and start again with more lube. It shouldn't require a lot of effort to push a sound in.  
> -[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcoxzAGg5xw) was an interesting video I found on the subject that covered most of these points as well as a few others.  
> -As with most if not every sexual activity, make sure to urinate afterwards. I didn't have Hanzo do this in favor of immediate cuddles, but urinating afterwards helps to flush out bacteria that may have snuck in and will decrease the chances of infection. 
> 
> As always, feel free to yell at me on tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
